


Yoga

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack?, Pervyness all around, Thor is one sneaky pervert, Tony is so proud, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his life would Tony have thought yoga was wonderful, but as the team piled into the room yoga mats under arm and tight exercise outfits on, he could see the potential. </p>
<p>He can't for the life of him figure out why everyone agreed to Bruce's suggestion of them joining him after Thor brought it up one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga

Never in his life would Tony have thought yoga was wonderful, but as the team piled into the room yoga mats under arm and tight exercise outfits on, he could see the potential. He can't for the life of him figure out why everyone agreed to Bruce's suggestion of them joining him after Thor brought it up one morning.

Well okay if he admits it to himself it wasn't really a suggestion it was more of a sarcastic joke from the physicist but Thor agreed almost immediately after the words left Bruce's mouth, after that everyone was agreeing to [join](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/2/Love-Is-Complicated) in. Steve said it was good for team bonding, Clint and Natasha just shrugged and said they had nothing better to do, Thor said it was because of curiosity and team bonding.

"Alright everyone, I have no idea why you agreed to this but if you'd set your mats up next to each other but far enough away that you won't hit anyone then we can start."

It only took one look at the Bruce for Tony to understand that Thor the well-mannered, valiant, good natured prince was also devious and sneaky and could lie quite as easily as his crazy little brother because there was no way Tony could not suspect Thor knew about this.

' _Woah.'_ Is all Tony can manage even in his own mind because even though he had noticed that Bruce had a nice body before, he had never seen him wearing a tight tank top and clingy sweats that cupped Bruce's ass perfectly. He wonders why he hasn't seen or heard of this before now.

As they listen and follow Bruce's quiet [instructions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/2/Love-Is-Complicated) he has to fight himself, he just really, really wants to make a comment but knowing if he did Bruce wouldn't let a single one of them back in his little yoga room.

"Alright I'm going to show you another pose just tell me if you think it might be too hard for you." Bruce says in his quietly calm voice before he starts bending over and lifting himself into the air with only his arms as support.

It takes all of his self-control not to say 'Holy fuck' out loud and when he looks at the others in the room he can tell their having the same issue, even  _Steve_  for crying out loud.

By the time their done he's had to fight off multiple awkward boners and suspects everyone else excluding Natasha has had to as well. This doesn't stop him from taking Thor off to the side to interrogate him.

"What is the important thing you need to speak to me about?" Thor asks innocently with a small smile.

"Drop the act point break, how in the hell did you know about this?" Tony can see multiple emotions running across the god of thunders face before he settles on a grin.

"I was sparring with Steve and got sent through the wall, it's amazing because the good doctor didn't even flinch, in fact I don't think he noticed at all." Tony can see the unspoken _'but I certainly noticed him.'_ at the end of that sentence and doesn't know whether to feel a little jealous or a little proud. He goes with proud.

"You know, you're really quite good at this sort of thing."

"I know nothing of which you speak about, but this thing called yoga is quite fun." Thor says going back to his innocent act but Tony doesn't miss the devious smirk that marks the gods face as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'God of Thunder' a closet pervert? yes. and quite a sneaky one at that, almost as bad a Loki.
> 
> I don't know what this is.
> 
> Is Thor OOC? probably very much so.
> 
> I know for a fact that Tony is because no way in hell would he not make a comment about it, but then again Bruce would lock them all out if he knew they were just doing it to ogle his goodies.


End file.
